Dear, Sweet Catherine
by KatharinaVG
Summary: What if Commodore Norrington did not really love Elizabeth. What is he married her cousin Catherine. Just a story about their life together. Please review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Catherine Hamilton was the unwilling belle of Wilmington, NC. Each day was the same to Catherine, just an endless parade of suitors waiting upon her porch to proclaim their undying love for her or to praise her beauty. 

Catherine didn't consider herself beautiful. When she looked into the mirror she noticed nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, she thought she was rather ugly. Apparently, her opinions were not shared by her 5 sisters. At night, when Catherine would lay down on the big eider-down bed that she shared with her older sister Emma, she would hear her younger sister Constance crying in the whiney way of hers about how unfair it was the Catherine had all the suitors and to add insult to injury, she didn't even like any of them. It was at times like these that Catherine just wanted to box Constance's ears, but she didn't for fear of reprimand from her mother.

Catherine had been born into a world of wealth and privilege. Her father, Thomas Hamilton was the royally appointed protector of the eastern part of the British colony of North Carolina. Thomas's half-brother, Weatherby Swann had been appointed the governor of Port Royal in the Caribbean.

When the inhabitants of Wilmington heard that this important man was to be sent to them, they decided that he needed a place to stay. A site just outside of Wilmington on the flood plains of the Cape Fear River was drained of the marsh to build the house. The townspeople also took up a donation to import the finest marble from France.

When Thomas arrived, the house was not complete, but since he was single and a bachelor, it didn't bother him. One day he would find a fine women to grace the halls of his home, but at the moment he had business to take care of.

Within two years of his arrival, Wilmington was thriving. A major port town for it's time, Wilmington attracted a multitude of immigrants. It was among this group that Thomas would find his beloved wife.

Anneliese von Dohnanyi had just arrived in Wilmington from Budapest at the tender age of 17. Her father, Miklos von Dohnanyi, a sailor in his own right was attracted to the newness of this riverfront city. Along with his wife Ilona, they packed up their six children and left.

In Budapest, the von Dohnanyi family was influential. Of German and Hungarian blood lines, the earliest members of the family had been the roaming pusztas or cowboys of the Hungarian plains. Wild and industrious, they were considered outlaws by the early Hungarian nobility. Many attempts to capture the heads of the family were made, but they always managed to hide and weather out the storm. 

One day when the local noble was out riding on the plains, he came across a women attempting to tame one of the local wild horses. When she turned around and he got a clear view of her face, he was stricken by her beauty. He came down from his horse and told her that he must have her for his wife. The woman refused, saying that the only way she would become his wife was if she were kidnapped.

That night there was no breeze on the plain. Every move made echoed a hundred times louder. Laying on the pile of fur that constituted her bed, she heard the slow predator like footsteps outside the hut. Her father stirred from his sleep and also heard the footsteps. The woman stood slowly, silently, like a wolf hunting it's prey. Barefoot, she walked outside, looking for what she knew lay in the dark. She had not even made it three steps outside the door, when a hand, much bigger then hers, wrapped around her mouth. Her natural instinct was to fight back. Her teeth dug into his hand and she tasted the irony taste of blood. The man was taken aback by the response of the woman, jerked his hand away. Seeing her opportunity to escape, she took it, like a caged animal seeing the open cage door. She bolted, surprising her assailant and took off into the woods. The rocks and branches hurt her bare feet, but she couldn't stop. She heard the crunching of branches and shouting, he was gaining on her. All of a sudden her vision went black.

She awoke in richly furnished surroundings, with her family dressed in clothes as rich as the surroundings. This was the beginning of the rise of the von Dohnanyi family.

The dwelling that the von Dohnanyi family occupied in Wilmington was below standard with what they had previously occupied. Although not a ramshackle hut, it was a medium sized dwelling on the banks of the Cape Fear River. Anneliese though it was rather exciting, somewhat "roughing it" in the great unknown. Just because they were living in somewhat drab conditions does not mean that she was not raised with manners, on the contrary, Ilona made sure that her daughters had all the ladylike manners and charms that would be sure to attract a husband. Anneliese was fluent in four languages: English, Hungarian, German and French. Even though she came from money, she wanted to marry for love. Ilona scoffed at the thought, marry for love? Silly girl, she thought, your beautiful, have money and are talented, don't worry you'll catch a husband, if you love him or not.

One humid summer night, a ball was being held at Thomas's house. The magnolia trees were swaying in the breeze and the salty air coming off the Cape Fear River was invigorating. Thomas was happy tonight, if only it was an artificial happiness. He had been in Wilmington for three years and still had not found the women he had wanted to marry.

The air that night held something. An almost static feeling. Since he was the host, he had to greet his guests when they pulled around the gravel drive in their gilded carriages. One of the last carriages to pull up was a red one with gilded flowers and the initials VD in cursive script. Out of it stepped six girls. Thomas noticed this and took notice of the first five girls, but to his disappointment saw that they were nothing special. But the sixth girl took his breath away. What a remarkable creature, he thought. Who was she? Who was this Athena who was walking up the stairs of his mansion? Forgetting his duties, Thomas rushed up the steps and into the grand entrance way. Where was she? Had he lost her? He started to worry about losing this great beauty. Ah, no, there she was. With a heedful of dark brown hair, curled and pulled up onto her head, with red ribbons entwined in it, and eyes that were a light blue that complimented her almost olive colored skin and her well formed breasts that were pushed up by the corset that she was painfully enduring totally enthralled him. What sent him over the edge was the burgundy colored dress that she was wearing. Low-cut (as low as it could go, and still be considered a lady) that showed her bosom nicely, elbow length sleeves that were trimmed with white lace and bows, the dress was beautiful, but what really made it stand out was the flowers that were embroidered in gold thread. This was Anneliese von Dohnanyi. Thomas went and introduced himself, and within two months she became Mrs. Anneliese Hamilton. Six children were born in quick succession.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine was the youngest child and sixth daughter born to Anneliese and Thomas. When she was pregnant with Catherine, Anneliese declared that this child would be special. Catherine moved and kicked so much that Anneliese went into early labor. Twenty-four hours later the Hamilton's welcomed another daughter.  
With a head full of black hair and blue eyes, Catherine resembled her mother. After Catherine (or Kat or Katie as the family called her) Anneliese vowed that she would have no more children, which was alright with Thomas.  
Growing up a Hamilton was a pretty sweet gig. All of the girls were educated, even though it was unusual practice at the time to do so. Math, literature, science, languages and history were subjects the girls were well versed in. The girls also took piano and violin lessons. Dancing, unlike all the things they studied, was something all the girls excelled at. Catherine though, was known throughout New Hanover County by the time she was ten for her dancing skills, much to the dismay of her sisters, except Emma. Dear, sweet Emma.  
Emma was the oldest Hamilton girl. Concieved within three months of the marriage, Emma held a special place in Anneliese's heart, although she loved all her children. With blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin, Emma inherited the Teutonic blood that flowed through the family. Sweet, with never a harsh word to say about anybody, Emma was loved by the whole of Wilmington and those who knew her. She was also very musically talented, with the voice of an angel, on Sunday afternoons Emma would play the piano and sing selected pieces. Yes, everybody said, Emma would make a good marriage.  
Constance was the second born. With a whiney demeanor and an egotistical attitude, Constance was the black sheep of the family. Always throwing herself at men, who generally avoided her like the plague, Constance made a general nuisence of herself and was not going to make a good marriage, at least not to a Wilmington gentleman. Constance was not even that goos looking however long and hard she went on about herself. She inherited Anneliese's dark skin and hair, but ended up with brown eyes, that overall made her look too dark. Woman were supposed to be proud of their pale skin. Anna was the next one born. Anna's personality went neither one way or the other. She could be easily bossed around, as Constance found out. Constance kept Anna in tears constantlly, telling Anna nasty things about Catherine and then telling her to spread them around Wilmington, so her reputation would be ruined. Lena was the fourth child born. Lena generally got along with anybody. She refused to be sucked into Constance's game of jealousy. Quiet and reserved, Lena would prefer to read a book then to go to a party or barbaque.  
Next came Susannah. Susannah and Constance were two peas in a pod. Both mean and spiteful, no matter who they were around. Susannah was good looking though. When she was out with a caller though, her true nature showed and he left her alone after a call or two.  
Then came Catherine. Catherine was generally considered the pride of the family. She inherited Aneliese's looks almost down to a T. She had dark brown hair that often gained lighter shades of brown in the summer, when she enjoyed going on walks without her bonnet. Her skin, unlike her mother's though was as white as snow. In the summertime, Catherine also liked to walk without her shawl, resulting in freckles appearing. Anneliese would then attempt to bleach them off with buttermilk troughout the winter. Her eyes generally were a mixture of green, blue and gray. They changed color though, depending on her mood. If she was mad, they turned green. If she was happy or in a generally good mood, they were blue. If she happened to be worried about anything, they would change to grey. She inherited her mother's Teutonic nose, although it was not too harsh, it fit her face just right. Her lips were also a source of gossip among Wilmington gentlemen. Pouty and lucious, many a gentleman would shoot each other for a chance to kis them. She was also very well developed in her body. With breasts that were big for her 17 years of age, the corset that she wore just made them appear bigger. Her waist was small and then her hips became big, but not that big. Her mother would comment that because of this it would make childbirth easier for her. Her days were the same, sitting on the porch in the big chair that she liked, lifting up her skirts to show some of her muslin slipper (not that much though, she had to think of her modesty) and would fan herself and listen half-heartedly to the mens comments about how they would do anything if she would give them the honor of becoming their wife. She knew that they just wanted a chance to marry her because of her beauty and wealth. But she didn't want that. She wanted a man that would love her for who she truley was, not because of her looks. Catherine knew that she couldn't find a man like that in Wilmington. Oh, if only there were a way, she thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a hot, humid summer day in Wilmington. There was usually a slight breeze coming off the Cape Fear River, but today it refused to blow. The Hamilton's maid had come into the girls room and opened all of the big French windows, but it was in vain, it just let in the heat.

Catherine sat in one of the big, highback chairs that dotted the room and had it facing the window. Even though she had her fan and had been furiously fanning herself for hours, she eventually gave up. It was no use. Her hair was up in a bun, but pieces had fallen out and since she was sweating so much ended up sticking to her neck. Her bosom was heaving with the exertions she was having to make to break the chains of the heat. Wow, Catherine thought, if I am the govenor's daughter and I am suffering, I hate to think about the poor common man. Emma was sitting on the bed working on a piece of needlework, and just outside the window, which Catherine had been watching intently, was a scene going on between Susannah and a caller. Ha, Catherine said to herself, If I ever threw myself at a man like that, I would die of embarresment.

Catherine heard the rustle of skirts outside of the door and perked up. The door opened and there stood Anneliese. Anneliese saw her two daughters sitting there and smiled. Yes, she thought these two are my pride and joy, they will do me well.

Anneliese walked over to Catherine and pulled up a chair to face her daughter.

"I don't know if you know this or not" Anneliese began with that wonderful Central European accent of hers "but your father had been corresponding with your Uncle Weatherby. I have here a letter from him requesting that you girls come visit him."

Emma looked up from her needlework and seemed interested. "Really, Mama? I would very much love to see Cousin Elizabeth again. And I think a change of senary would be nice."

"The only reservation I have about going is that I will be stuck on board a ship with Constance and Susannah for weeks, but other then that I like the idea of it"

Anneliese smiled at her youngest daughter. If only Catherine knew how beautiful she looked sitting there. A little Anneliese.

"There is a condition though. I want you to know the real reason why your going."

Catherine immediatly raised her eyebrows. She didn't like the sound of this. Anytime her parents said "there is a condition though" she often ended up sitting at a barbaque with some suitor that was so tongue-tied around her that she was so bored she could scream.

"Condition Mama" Emma said getting up off the bed and walking over to where the two sat.

"Yes, darling there is a condition." Anneliese said moving over to make room for Emma on the arm of the chair.

"You see, there appears to be a lack of marriagable men in Wilmington. Or there is, just none that you like" Anneliese broke off and eyed her youngest daughter with a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Your father was kind enough to tell your Uncle of the plight that we are facing and you Uncle has agreed to find suitable husbands for you in Port Royal. Of course that means you will have to live there, but I think you will have no objections."

Catherine looked like she could have spoken her true thoughts, but thought better of it. "Pray do tell us mother, who has our Uncle been so dear enough to betrothe us to?"

"Catherine, you shouldn't be so cynical. I'm sure that our Uncle, being the fine gentleman that he is, knows just exactly what he is doing in this matter and has only enlisted the most noble of men." Emma said in that tone she took when somebody said something she didn't agree with.

"I think your sister has spoken the most truthful of words. Your Uncle knows what he is doing, Catherine. He would never put the reputation of his neices on the line. He is being most kind of doing this for us"

"So mother, tell me who I am to marry. Is it a sixty-year old merchant who can't hear very well or have children? Or is it a boy who barely knows what he is doing when it comes to marraige?"

"Catherine, I do pray that you will learn to hold your tongue. It could get you in trouble someday. Your father and I have been quite leniate in putting up with it. My mother would have beat the pride out of me. Now, if you would actually put a good foot foward about this, I will tell you who is to become your husband."

Catherine was truly sorry about making her mother speak those words. Her mother rarely ever spoke to her children like that. Catherine cast her eyes down and put her hands in her lap.

"Now, Catherine. Don't play that fake sorrow card. You are my daughter, and I know that your not sorry for what you said, but nobody would know it unless they know the real Catherine. No, my precious daughter, you are not to marry an old man or a boy. But you are to marry someone your age. And he has an important job. You my dear are going to marry a man by the name of Commodore James Norrington."

Catherine could hear Emma's intake of breath at the words her mother had just spoken. "Did you hear mother Katie, you are to marry a Commodore! Just imagine, you will have a nice house and fancy clothes and servants."

"And a husband that is gone all the time. Oh, well if I detest him, I guess that will be a good thing though." Catherine gave out a little laugh, and looked around. Realizing that she was the only one who found her words funny said "Well, it's true."

"True or not daughter, you are to remember who you are. You are a Hamilton and you were raised to be the perfect wife. Weither you like it or not, your husband has authority over you. You obey him, do whatever he says, and if you don't he has the authority to take the rod to you. You would do good to remember that."

Emma could sense the tension in the room and looked like she could start crying. She hated it whenever anybody was mad or harbored harsh feeling for anybody else.

"Oh, Mama I know you don't mean that. Catherine will be a lovely wife and mother when the time comes. She's just naturally spirited. That's one of her many charms."

"Emma, my darling, you are too kindhearted. You know your sisters stubborn as a mule, and only a good beating will take it out of her. Although I don't wish it on her, I fear it will happen. Tell me my dear, are you not intersted in who you will marry?"

"I will marry whoever my family chooses me to marry."

"You my dear are to marry higher then your sister. You are to marry a man by the name of Cutler Beckett."

Anneliese's words had an effect on her daughter. But weither they were good or bad nobody knew until she spoke. Catherine could see a faint smile come across her sisters face.

"A Lord. Me marry a Lord. You must have it all wrong Mamma. Catherine is more suited to marry a Lord not me. I don't have the bearing for it at all. No there must be a mistake."

"Nope, no mistake daughter. You are to marry a Lord. Now, I must go and check on how dinner is coming. I also must tell the other girls the news. I will send up May to help you with your packing you leave in a week." 


	4. Chapter 4

True to her words, the Hamilton girls left within a weeks time. Dressed in their finest, the whole town came out to bid farewell to their girls. The whole town knew the Hamilton girls, for even thought they were the highest born girls in Wilmington, in most of them there was not a hint of arrogance.

The night before they departed, Anneliese called Catherine to her rooms. Tired from the many going-away parties they had attended that day, Catherine was anxious to head back to her room and fall into her bed.

When she entered her mothers room, she noticed Anneliese staring at a red dress lying on her bed. She had never seen her mother stare at something like that. It was like the dress held her mother in a hypnotic trance.

"Mama, you called for me." When Anneliese did answer her immediately, she wondered if her mother had heard her.

"Yes, darling I did call for you. Come here, I have a gift for you before you leave."

Catherine looked at her mother and then the dress. What is so important about that dress, Catherine thought.

When she reached Anneliese, she reached out and took her mother's hands. Anneliese stared deep into her daughters eyes, they were infact her eyes.

"This dress was the one that I wore the night I met your father in this very house. It is quite delicate, but you will look lovely in it. But you must take care of it. It was made in Budapest, it's one of a kind."

Catherine could tell that her mother was starting to tear up. She wanted to reach out and comfort her mother, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Mama, why are you giving me the dress and none of the other girls?"

Anneliese took another look at her daughter and burst into tears.

"Because Catherine, you are exactly like me at your age. The same looks the same determination to marry for love. We are the same people Catherine. Everytime I look at you flirting with a beau,it's like I look back in time and see myself doing it long ago. This dress, unbeknownst to me brought me my husband. I think that you husband will be automatically attracted to you when you put it on. It holds a mystique about it."

"Mama, it's just a dress. I don't understand."

"No, Catherine, it is more then that. You will make a fine wife, no matter what I say about you. When Commodore Norrington see's you in this dress, it will take his breath away, I can guarantee you that. Just please Catherine take it and wear it, meine liebchen."

Catherine bowed low and took the dress. "Of course Mama" She gave her mother a peck on the cheek and left.

The next morning Anneliese could not accompany her daughters to the dock, but left that to her husband. She just couldn't bear to see her daughters go.

The journey had been exciting at first, for the girls had never been at sea. Even Catherine, who was stewing over her emotions at the time even managed to crack a smile. A couple of days later into the voyage was a totally different story however. The close quarters and a lack of privacy were starting to take their toll. Constance's whining didn't help any either.

"I can't believe Catherine is going to marry a Commodore, and I'm just going to be stuck with a common man." she cried and burst into tears and threw herself on Susannah's shoulder.

"Your horribly cruel, Catherine, distressing poor Constance like this. But she is right what makes you so special?" Susannah said on the brink of tears.

Usually Catherine had already lost her temper after about five minutes of her sisters whining. But she had let it go on too far. Getting up out of the chair that she was sitting in on the deck, she walked towards the both of them clenching her fists.

"No, I am not being cruel. What WILL be cruel is what tortures you will make your poor husbands endure because of your whining and you inability to be happy. I am almost obliged to do your future husbands a favor and spare them of their misery. I'm going to throw you overboard."

Catherine knew that she wouldn't actually throw her sisters overboard. But Susannah and Constance didn't. They looked at her like she had just grown a third head or something. But she didn't care. Let them stare all they liked. She couldn't take them staring anymore after about five minutes of it and stomped off below deck. 


	5. Chapter 5

About halfway down the steps that led to the room she shared with Emma and Anna, her new light blue silk dress caught on a nail and ripped. Usually, this would not have been a very big deal to her, she would have just given it to May to fix, but combined with all that was swimming in her head and her thoughts, she threw herself onto the steps and cried.

She heard the rustling of skirts and looked up to see who it was. If it had been either Constance of Susannah, she would have liked to have thought she would have stood up and punched them right in their smug mouths, but that wasn't very ladylike. And besides it was Emma standing there over her with tears in her eyes also. She understood what her sister was going through, the fear of the unknown.

"I'm quite sorry Emma to be like this. I don't know what has gotten into me."

"Don't worry about it Catherine. I know what it is. We have left our comfortable, predictable lifes to journey somewhere we hardly know and marry men we don't know at all. It is all quite frightening."

Emma looked positively frightened. Catherine reached over and unhooked her dress from the nail and eased herself up. She felt like just reaching out and giving her sister the biggest hug she had recieved in her life. And that's just what she did.

"Oh, Emma, I know I'm supposed to be the brave one. But I don't know what there is to be brave about. How am I to know that my husband won't be a horrible man who beats me? If that is the case, I shall run away back to Wilmington and become an old maid."

On hearing the remarks Catherine had just made, Emma snorted. "Dear Catherine, what an imagination you have. I can just imagine the scandal. Poor Mama! What will she think?"

"Oh, Emma I don't care. I am just frightened."

She would have gone further into her sentence but she heard a thud on the deck. Emma looked like a startled goat at the possibility that something was wrong. Catherine laughed "Maybe Susannah or Constance fell down and broke something"

Emma looked positively shocked. "Catherine. I am shocked at you. How could you saw something like that? They are your sisters weither you like them or not. I sure hope you don't talk about me like that when I'm around." Emma's mouth pursed.

Catherine burst out into laughter. "Emma, darling, you are the last person in the world I would want to hurt. You are by darling sister, and most importantly we are best friends. And we are going to stay that way, until were old and wrinkly."

Emma looked relieved and shook her head in agreement. "You are right Catherine. We are best friends. And I love you more then anybody in the world. Well save my husband maybe. We shall share all kinds of secrets about ourself and our husbands." Emma was starting to get giggly.

Catherine nodded. "Yes Emma, we will always be telling secrets, but I am rather interested this moment in seeing in what caused that rather large bump." Catherine reached out and took Emma's hand and headed up the steps.

Walking out into the bright sunlight from the dimness of the cabin, Catherine squinted until she accustomed herself to the sunlight once again.

"What the devil do you think your doing up here?" Emma said in a tone of voice that anybody rarely heard.

Constance ran up to Emma like a puppy dog eager to please it's master. "Nothing, I promise sister, except one small little thing. One of these nice deckhands walked by and I asked him about Commodore Norrington, to see what I was being rightfully robbed of. And when the deckhand got done describing what I was missing out on, I was positively distressed and I fainted. I fainted because I realized what a truley horrible sister I have."

Catherine just laughed out loud. "What YOUR being rightfully robbed of. Poor Commodore, after spending five minutes with you, he would want to hop on his little boat and speed off to sea, never to come back."

"Catherine, let's just please put an end to this and go below deck, the deckhand also said we will arrive in Port Royal tommorow."

"Alright" Catherine reluctantly agreed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine could not sleep a wink that night. Her thoughts were being tossed around in her head like the boat was being tossed about in the vast ocean so much bigger then the boat. She thought back to the carefree days when she was just a little girl, running through the mansion's gardens, and eating watermelon on a hot summer day.  
But her childhood had not been just fun and games. When she was little she had this reoccuring nightmare. She would be running around in the garden with Emma and then all of a sudden Emma was gone, and Catherine was thrust into a strange place filled with fog. All she could remember was being alone. Utterly and totally alone. She would wake up screaming, and sure enough, like clockwork, here would come Anneliese, with a look of upmost concern for her child. Anneliese would rock Catherine to sleep and sing her lullabies in the strange Hungarian tongue. She sat there thinking. What if she were to have that nightmare when she was Catherine Norrington? Would her husband care enough for her to wake her up and comfort her? Or would he just let her fight those invisable demons by herself? At the though of being uncared for by her husband she burst into a silent stream of tears.

Everybody in the cabing stirred early. Since they hadn't brought any help with them, they had to help each other lace their corsets and dress each other. Catherine was always the hardest to get laced. Since she was so big in the bust she had to suck in extra tight so she could be put into her corset properly. Catherine felt strange today. She felt the need to look perfect, even though she really could not have cared less. She felt the need to look her best and put on her most perfect act for this man she had never met.  
When Anna asked which gown Catherine wanted to wear today, she pointed to the emerald green one that her father has brought back from London when he had a business engagement there. Anna threw it over Catherine's head and down over the enormous hoops. Catherine tossed the remaining cloth over her head and smoothed down the dress. She looked really attractive in emerald, or so she had been told.  
All the heat and humidity had done a number to her hair. Her normally straight hair had become curly and unrully. She asked Anna to just toss her a couple of hair pins, and she skillfully put it into a neat bun, but allowed some strands of hair to hang down around her neck and face. When Catherine felt that she had pampered enough, she turned around to look at her sisters. Emma looked like an angel, in a gown of light blue, with her curly blonde hair falling freely down around her face. Anne looked like a dream in a purple gown which set off her auburn hair and pale skin. They stood there and just looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but in actuallity was only a minute or so. They held hands and breathed a deep breath. Then they nodded and they all knew it was time to go.  
Walking up the steps Emma wrapped her arm around Catherine's waist like she needed support. She was more then happy to help her beloved Emma who had been there so many times for her. Emma flashed her a smile when she realized the Catherine was not going to remove her arm. When they reached the deck, they realized that it was an absolutely beautiful day. The ocean was as calm as a recently fed cat napping in the shade, and the sky was as blue as her mother's eyes. What a perfect day, Catherine thought, to begin a new life.

The captain of the ship walked up to Catherine, and seeing her smiled.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, Miss. Hamilton, if you don't mind me saying so. I wish the Commodore was here to see you right now. Oh, wait what am I thinking? You'll be seeing him before the hours out. Yep, we'll reach Port Royal in about an hour. I sent a messanger ahead this morning telling your Uncle that we wern't far from Port Royal and to make ready your accommadations. The Govenor sent back a reply saying that he was expecting your arrival and glad of it. He also said that the Commodore and Lord Beckett were going to be accompanying him to the dock to recieve you."

"If you don't mind me asking sir, just what is the Commodore exactly like? He's not a mean horrible man is he?"

The Captain laughed at the obvious fright of Catherine, but did not mean it in a cruel way. "Why the Commodore is not a cruel man a'tall. He is extremely dedicated in his job though."

"If you don't mind telling me, just what exactly does the Commodore do?"

"Well, Miss. Hamilton, Commodore Norrington hunts pirates. Sorta like a passion of his. But by the way you look, pirates will be his second passion. That is after you."

Catherine could hear Emma gasp at the foward conduct of the Captain, but Catherine could care less.

"If I may ask you one more question, Captain?"

"Ask away Miss"

"Do you think the Commodore will like me?" Catherine asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice."

"Miss Hamilton, the Commodore would have to be a damn fool not to like you."

After the Captain had excused himself, Catherine and Emma settled themselves into the chairs on the deck. Constance and Susannah were decked out in their best, hair done, and with a little too much rough that make them look like streetwalkers. But Catherine couldn't bring herself to make fun of them.

Nobody said a word for the remainder of the voyage. Everybody was on edge. When they heard the lookout shout ":and Ahoy", all the girls bolted from their seats and run to the rail of the ship that faced Port Royal.

Port Royal was beautiful. It was a natural harbor full of ships and luscious palm trees and everything was covered in green. Up on the very top of the hill the girls saw the governors mansion. They had arrived. Catherine felt a wave of nausea sweep over her. Maybe it was because she was tired of being stuck on this ship or maybe it was all the thoughts swimming in her head. She closed her mouth and successfully fought it back. Me throwing up all over myself would only make this moment better, she thought. Just what I need.

Slowly the boat approached the dock. The tension began mounting in the air and anybody could have broken it with the slightest touch. The Hamilton girls had spent an unknown amount of weeks on this ship, they had simple stopped counting after three. Now, in just a couple of minutes, they were to meet the men who they were to spend the rest of their lives with, men whose children they would bear. Catherine reached down and touched her stomach gently, she smiled at the thought that one day, perhaps very soon, there would be a child in there.

They felt a slight thud when the ship moored at the dock. Catherine looked over the rail and onto the busy dock that was crawling with animals and people. She saw a small child clinging to his mother's skirts and a merchant shouting to intice people to buy her wares. She scanned the crowd for her uncle. Her eyes swept over the multitude of people milling about. Ah, there he was, Catherine recognized him because of the distinctive grey wig he wore. Everytime she had seen her uncle, he had been wearing that wig. When she had been smaller, Catherine thought it was some kind of animal that had attached itself to her uncle's head. Her eyes swept to the two men that were standing on either side of her uncle. The one on his left was a rather tall man wearing a powdered white wig and a black tri-corner hat. He was decked out in a blue and gold outfit, probably the Royal Navy's, Catherine thought. The man on his right was a bit smaller, and also wearing a white wig, but was wearing a much simple outfit, a brown jacket and breeches. Her cousin Elizabeth was also standing there with them.

The captain saw Catherine eyeing the group and walked over to her.

"Miss Hamilton, which one of those men standing there do you think is the Commodore?"

"Well, knowing my luck, he's the shorter one."

"Actually ma'am, the Commodore is the taller one dressed in blue and gold."

Catherine took a good look at him. His stance had a very military bearing to it. He stood there with his back straight and hands clasped behind his back. The Commodore looked like a good man, but Catherine couldn't make judgements until she got to know him. She saw Elizabeth wave to her and Catherine smiled and waved back.

The Captains voice snapped her back to reality.

"Ma'am it's time to depart. I'll have my crew bring your luggage ashore. And don't worry Miss Hamilton, you and the Commodore will get along just fine. Oh, and if I may be so forward to say, Emerald is your color." The Captain reached out and pinched Catherine's cheek.

"No, I don't mind you being so foward at the moment, but when I become Mre. Norrington, I don't think my husband will appreciate your comments." Catherine said breaking out in a smile.

"Well, me and the Commodore are quite good friends ma'a,m. I think he will understand my complimenting you. Oh, and I feel I must warn you of two things. Even though the Commodore has a tough exterior, he has a heart of gold. So you must put all your love into him like he will put all his love into you. Don't hurt him Miss Hamilton, it would be too easy of a thing to do. The second thing is, I plan to call on you and the Commodore once your married and settled in."

"Thank you for you warning me about you calling on me. I shall have to prepare myself. And about me hurting the Commodore, I don't have it in me to really hurt anyone, well except Constance and Susannah."

"Aye, I agree with you there. Your sisters are strange creatures."

"You don't even know the half of it." Catherine said laughing. She picked up her skirts and headed towards the gangplank. She hadn't intended on causing such a ruckus, but Constance and Susannah intended on being the first one's off.

"Catherine, I saw the Commodore and what a handsome man he is. I intend on seducing him, so he can be mine." Susannah said with a smirk on he face and all the while pushing up her breasts.

Catherine felt an arm loop with hers. She looked back and saw that it was Emma with a great big smile on her face.

"Oh, Catherine I am so excited! I saw the Commodore, he looks like a nice man. What do you think of Lord Beckett?"

"Emma, I really must be honest. I can't really see him from this distance and through all the people."

All of a sudden, Susannah and Constance went flying past Catherine and Emma. They ran down the gangplank and over to their uncle. When they reached him, they started to hop up and down in fake bursts of joy. All the while, they were looking over at the Commodore, who was obviously not paying attention to their childish antics.

"Well Emma, I reackon we ought to go too." Catherine unlooped her arm from Emma's, since only one person at a timecould go down the gangplank. Catherine tried to compose herself and regulate her breathing before she reached the group. Once she reached the solid ground once again, Catherine stopped and waited for Emma. It also gave her legs a chance to recover a little from the weeks at sea. When Emma reached her, Catherine looped her arm into Emma's. They looked at each other, took a deep breath and began the walk. 


	7. Chapter 7

Weatherby Swann saw his last two neices approaching and smiled. Catherine and Emma were his favorites, because they were the only two out of the lot that acted like that had any brains in their head. Hence, he made the most favorable matches for them.

When Weatherby had approached the two men standing beside him about the prospect of marrying two of his neices, Lord Beckett had been all for it, but Commodore NOrrington had to be talked into it. Weatherby had persuaded James that his neice Catherine was the perfect woman, vivacious, beautiful but also obeying. James agreed reluctantly.

Catherine and Emma had reached their uncle, and Weatherby could see that James had taken an interest in Catherine by the way he was looking at her. Weatherby looked over at the younger man and smiled. He could detect a hint of intrigue in James's eyes.

Catherine and Emma dutifully stepped foward, swept a gracious bow, rose up and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Forgetting protocal, Weatherby stepped foward and gave his neices a hug. Catherine enjoyed this display of affection from her favorite uncle, but Emma blushed, for a man and women were not to show public displays of affection unless they were married, and even then is was stricly restricted to hand holding.

Weatherby saw the blush creep up on his neice's face and laughed.

"Dear Emma, I am your uncle. It's not like I am a stranger who ran up and accoseted you on the street!"

Emma blushed further at this comedic reprimand and lowered her eyes. Weatherby reached out and took Emma's hand:

"Emma raise your eyes and compose yourself. I am going to introduce you to someone."

Emma did as she was told and looked up.

"Lord Beckett, will you please step forward and meet you bride-to-be?"

catherine noticed that even though Lord Beckett stepped forward, he was staring at catherine, and it made her uncomfortable.

Lord Beckett took Emma's hand and gave it the kiss that was required of a gentleman.

"Miss Hamilton, you are even more beautiful then you uncle led me to believe."

Emma looked Lord Beckett in the eyes and then immediately looked down.

Oh, for heaven's sake! Catherine thought. Emma should be a nun rather then a wife!

All the while Commodore Norrington was looking intently at Catherine. He would catch her eye and then look away. She had that feminine instinct that told her that the Commodore was attracted to her.

Her uncle noticed that Catherine was looking at the Commmodore and decided that it was time to introduce them. He reached out to take Catherine's hand and then placed it in the Commodore's.

"Commodore Norrington, I want to introduce you to my neice, Catherine Hamilton. She also happens to be the youngest of this brood."

There was something about his touch that made Catherine feel safe. Commodore Norrington brought Catherine's delicate, white hand to his lips and kissed it. His lips were warm against her hand.

"Miss Hamilton, your uncle did a wonderful job describing you, but all in all, he didn't do you justice. Youngest you say? I would have thought that those two hopping up and down like children were the youngest." Commodore Norrington shot a look over to Constance and Susannah, who were quite angry at his stinging words.

"Pray tell me Miss Hamilton. How old are you?"

"I have not yet reached my eighteenth birthday, but I will be eighteen in September."

Constance, who was just burning to be heard said from the back of the group:

"Commodore, I have just reached my twenty-first birthday."

Commodore Norrington looked quite annoyed at the obvious way that Constance was trying to get his attention. This annoying little whelp was going to be his sister-in-law?

"Miss Hamilton, I am quite aware of what your intentions are. I do find it flattering that you find me attractive. But I must say that my attractions and loyalties lay in the person of your sister Catherine, who I am going to marry."

Constance was fully enraged. She had never before been so harshly put down by a man, they had always let her down gently.

"It's no fair, Catherine always gets the best of everything!"

Weatherby knew that these two sisters did not get alond. Even when they were young and he would vists and bring presents, Constance would always express disapproval of her gift and envy of Catherine's. He remembered one incident in which he had been walking down the streets of Wilmington when he had come across the dress shop of Mme. Grenier. In the window there was a gown of dark yellow that was trimmed with black lace that he though would suit Catherine. He purchased it and returned to his brothers house. After dinner he had called Catherine to his side and presented her with the package. When Constance saw that she was not going to recieve anything, she broke into a rage, worse then any she had had before. Screaming and kicking, she had even broke some of Anneliese's porcelain vases.

"Constance! Remember yourself. It's not like you are not also going to get a husband, God help him. And besides Commodore Norrington has already expressed approval of your sister as his wife. You will recieve a husband just like the Commodore. Now, I should like to take you all on a tour of the island, seeing as it's your first time here. Would you like to accompany us, Lord Beckett and Commodore Norrington?"

Lord Beckett agreed and offered Emma his arm. She took it and looked at Catherine. Emma had a smile a mile wide on her face. Commodore Norrington walked over to Catherine and offered her his arm. Catherine took it and he guided her over to a spot away from the group. Once they had reached that spot, Catherine released her arm and the Commodore turned to face her.

"Miss Hamilton, I would very much like to go on the tour with you, I really would. It pains me to leave you, but there is some urgent business at Fort Charles that I must attend to. But I will guarantee you that I will be along for the ball tonight where our engagement will be announced. Again, I am so sorry."

Catherine looked up into the Commodore's face and saw that he was truly, genuenlly sorry. She saw something in his green eyes that she could not really make out.

Catherine reached out to take his arm. "That's all right Commodore, I understand completly that you are a busy and powerful man and that it would be selfish of me to keep you."

The Commodore had the tell-tell signs of a little hint of a smile. "No, Miss Hamilton, it is selfish of me to keep myself from you, but this is official business."

"Commodore, Commodore, I completly understand. The most important thing is that I will see you tonight."

"Catherine! Are you coming?" Susannah shouted so loud that many people on the dock stopped and looked about.

"I guess we had better return to the rest of them, or I think Susannah will have a stroke."

"Yes, of course, your right Miss Hamilton. Please take my arm and I will walk you back to you uncle."

He put out his arm to Catherine. She took it and they started walking. She wondered about how she must look on the arm of this important and handsome man.

"Here you are Miss Hamilton. Now Governor, I really must take my leave. But I will join you all tonight."

"Alright Commodore, go about your business."

The Commodore took Catherine's hand and kissed it. He looked right into her eyes and said:

"Until tonight Miss Hamiton."

"Yes Commodore, until tonight."

He bowed to the rest of the group, turned around and walked into the crowd. 


End file.
